Encontros de verão
by gurenlanlan
Summary: A preocupação dela tornou-se uma desculpa para ve-lo, a aflição dele transformou-se numa turbulenta tempestade de sentimentos,pensamentos preenchidos de angustia e incerteza, o que acontecera no fim de tudo?


Meu primeiro oneshot aqui ^.^ espero que gostem *3*

esta fraquinha mais eu adorei escreve-la, desuclpem os erros de português.

Zoro e Nami com certeza é o melhor casal de One Piece, os personagens não me pertencem e sim a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**Encontros de verão**

O sol cintilava contras as ondas límpidas do oceano, todos os tripulantes do Thousand Sunny sofriam com o calor, Luffy nem ao menos conseguia correr pelo navio, Nami estava deitada no gramado sobre a sombra de suas laranjeiras, a garota tirava um pequeno cochilo mas foi desperta por um som pesado.

- Mas que barulho é esse...?

Ela coçou de leve os olhos e mirou para o ninho de corvo (mastro com cúpula), se pós sentada pesadamente, o suor corria-lhe pelo corpo caloroso.

- Como aquele cara consegue malhar nesse calor infernal.

A navegadora não deu muita atenção para as atitudes do seu nakama, escorou-se em sua laranjeira, a luz do sol fazia franzir levemente os olhos, o tempo passava devagar e o som pesado preenchia o ar, aos poucos sua mente fluía para lugares distintos.

_#FLASHBACK#_

_Todos os mugiwaras exceto Zoro estavam na cozinha animados com o jantar que Sanji havia preparado._

_- O Zoro não vira jantar?_

_- Creio que não, ele está ocupado treinando, deixarei a janta daquele marimo separada para ele comer depois._

_Luffy franziu o cenho e olhou confuso para Sanji._

_- Porque Zoro anda agindo estranhamente?_

_O loiro deu as costas para a mesa, deu uma tragada em seu cigarro e disse com voz calma:_

_- Você sabe que é típico dele fazer esse tipo de coisa, talvez ele esteja preocupado por estarmos entrando para o Novo Mundo._

_Todos na mesa ficaram pensativos com as palavras do cozinheiro, os olhos de Robin vagavam pela sala consolidando as reações de seus colegas, Nami enrijeceu pois sabia que as coisas não estavam ficando nada fáceis, sua força nunca seria o bastante para ajudar seus companheiros._

_#FLASHBACK#_

A ruiva suspirou, ergue-se devagar e rumou vagarosamente até a cozinha, não havia ninguém lá, nem ao mesmo Sanji, foi até a geladeira pegou um jarro com água gelada, juntou algumas laranjas que estava no cesto sobre a mesa.

- Acho que um suco gelado pode ajudar a minimizar o calor.

Sorrindo começou a preparar a bebida, enquanto isso Roronoa malhava sem ao menos interromper seu ritmo, o suor corria-lhe o corpo, mas não podia parar, não depois das coisas que aconteceram Thriller Bark, com certeza ele carregava um cargo a mais do que seus outros companheiros por ser o imediato dos mugiwaras, sua concentração foi rompida por um ruído proveniente da porta, seus olhos estreitaram-se ao ver Nami se aproximar com um jarro e dois copos a mão.

- O que faz aqui?

- Trouxe uma bebida, está muito quente e você fica malhando nesse calor.

- O que isso te importa.

A garota colocou a bebida no chão, sua feição era de muita irritação, aproximou-se de Zoro apontando o dedo indicador contra ele.

- Eu vim aqui lhe fazer um favor e é assim que você me trata?

- O que? Não pedi nenhum favor para você!

A navegadora sentou-se irritada no sofá que ficava encostado contra a janela do mastro, pegou um dos copos e serviu-se de forma barulhenta, Zoro a fitava sem entender as reações da garota.

- Afinal, você não veio só aqui para me trazer um suco, o que você quer de mim? Dinheiro?Ha.

Ela não respondeu sua zombaria, Nami nunca tivera uma relação boa com Zoro, se assim pode-se dizer, ambos sempre pareceram como cão e gato, o que agradava um desanimava o outro, e assim foi desde que se conheceram, mas por incrível que parecesse algo sempre os mantia ligados, nos momentos mais cruciais sempre estiveram juntos só assim transpassavam as barreiras, o espadachim sentiu-se perturbado em ver que sua provocação não foi respondida com palavrões ou socos, subitamente largou o peso enorme, pegou a toalha que estava ao seu alcance passando pelo corpo suado as depositando sobre as costas.

- Nami?

-...

Zoro sentou no sofá, pegou o copo e encheu de suco, olhou intrigado para a navegadora, os olhos tristes da garota o fez dar um pequeno pigarro tentando chamar a sua atenção, mas ela realmente não parecia ligar.

- Ei, esse teu suco está muito bom.

Ela virou o rosto com uma expressão desanimada.

- Não minta, você nem bebeu ainda.

Zoro revirou os olhos ficando constrangido tomando apressadamente o conteúdo que havia no copo, esse sorriu satisfeito pois a bebida estava deliciosa.

-Realmente está bom.

A navegadora estreitou os olhos fitando o espadachim, por fim um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

- Fico grata que tenha gostado.

-...

- Zoro, como você tem se sentido?

- Han?

Nami não havia entendi porque aquelas palavras fluíram em sua boca, a vergonha tomou conta de sua consciência, sentia as bochechas esquentarem, Zoro estava confuso.

- Desde quando começou a se importar comigo?

-E-esqueça aquela pergunta... hahaha... foi algo tosco que estava pensando.

" Droga... porque diabos tive que perguntar tão diretamente, óbvio que ele vai notar que estou me preocupando...e eu não vou suportar ele se gabando por causa disso, sem falar que ele vai achar mais um tipo de vitória para contar ao Sanji-kun!"

Nami se ergueu as pressas do sofá suas bochechas estavam tomando uma coloração vermelha, quando Zoro começou a rir.

- Mas que diabos deu em você? Hahahaha, foi algum tipo de aposta com alguém? Sinto muito mas você perdeu.

- Seu idiota!

Nami deus as costas ao espadachim, não conseguia fitar seus olhos diretamente, uma dor em seu peito brotou, por incrível que parecesse aquelas palavras saíram como tiros contra seu corpo.

- Zoro, você é a pessoa mais idiota, desprezível, miserável, mau amado, músculo de cérebro e perdido que eu conheço!

- O que? Você não sabe aceitar uma derrota? Apostou com Luffy ou Usopp?

-...

- Deve ser difícil perder para aqueles idiotas! He.

Ela não agüentava mais os desaforos que estava ouvindo, ela simplesmente foi ate Zoro para saber como ele estava, Nami sempre possuiu uma atenção especial para o espadachim, pena que infelizmente o próprio nunca notou nada a sua volta.

- ZORO EU TE ODEIO!

A navegadora saiu irritada da sala de treinamento, Zoro ficou estático ao escutar aquilo, largou presunçosamente o copo no chão, aquelas palavras proferidas por Nami o havia chateado profundamente.

- Mas que diabos... o que deu nessa bruxa!

~x~x~x~x~x~

Já havia anoitecido a maioria dos tripulantes já estavam dormindo, os únicos barulhos que podiam ser ouvidos no dormitório masculino era o ronco dos rapazes, Zoro dormia profundamente, as vezes balbuciava algumas palavras inaudíveis, ele estava sonhando.

#SONHOZORO

- CUIDADO NAMI, O INIMIGO VAI TE MATAR, SAI JÁ DAÍ!!!

- EU NÃO VOU SAIR, PREFIRO MORRER!

- O QUE ?

- EU PREFIRO MORRER DO QUE SER SALVA POR VOCÊ...

-...

- EU TE ODEIO ZORO!!

#SONHOZORO

O espadachim acordou subitamente em desespero e suando frio.

- MALDIÇÃO!

Ele suspirou calmamente ao ver que só havia tido um pesadelo, passou a mão com força nos cabelos, notou que ainda era de madrugada, não era nem duas horas, um pouco sonolento desceu do beliche.

- Preciso de um copo de água.

Zoro saiu silenciosamente do aposento masculino, nem mesmo fez a questão de colocar seus coturnos, o assoalho rangia um pouco com seus passos pesados que foi subitamente interrompidos.

- WTF?! O que diabos Nami faz ali??

A navegadora estava treinando com seu climatact, irritada sentou emburrada no chão gramado do Sunny largando sua arma.

- Eu realmente não consigo ser boa em lutas!

- O que diabos você faz ai?

Nami deu um pulo ao escutar a voz proveniente do rapaz, pegou o climatact e escondendo atrás de suas costas.

- Er.. nada demais.

Zoro cerrou as sobrancelhas puxando o braço da garota com força, ela fechou os olhos com raiva.

- É feio mentir... afinal o que está havendo com você?

-...

A navegadora não o respondia, ele notou que o braço dela estava tomando uma coloração avermelhada e a soltou, a fitou por alguns instantes deu de ombro se foi seguindo ate a cozinha, Nami não sabia o certo o que fazer, tinha que deixar seu orgulho bobo para conseguir falar com o espadachim, ela se pôs de pé.

- Zoro.

Ele parou de caminhar mas não tirou as mãos do bolso e muito menos se virou, um dos maiores defeitos de Zoro com certeza era seu orgulho, impiedade e seu jeito frio e calado de resolver as coisas.

- Eu- eu estava aqui treinando para ver se consigo ficar mais forte, você sempre se esforça para nos proteger e para alcançar seu objetivo, vou dar o meu melhor também...

O espadachim continuou a andar em direção na cozinha, Nami já estava possuída de insegurança misturada com raiva.

- E também estou preocupada com você... eu estou te achando muito distante da gente, todo mundo notou, inclusive Luffy... eu quer saber o que esta acontecendo.

Roronoa sorriu ao escutar aquelas palavras, se mantinha mais calmo porem ainda estava chateado com o que Nami havia dito anteriormente, no fim optou por continuar os seus favazeres, Nami no entanto sentiasse reprimida, as piores palavras para ela com certeza era o silencio, incomodo e importuno, ela se lançou a correr em sua direção sem dar tempo para que ele se virasse, o abraçou com força pela cintura escondendo seu rosto sobre seus largos ombros.

- Nami.

- Eu não te odeio.

Zoro suspirou, não tinha vontade de se virar, não queria sair dali, talvez para ele aquele momento poderia durar por mais algum tempo.

- ...eu sei, não levei a sério aquilo que você me disse antes, afinal eu sempre sou o monstro que atormenta a sua vida, he.

- Não se faça de idiota, você sabe que não é assim, o que eu faria sem você?

- Você tem noção até onde essa conversa pode chegar, Nami?

- Certamente que sim.

O espadachim ficou frente a frente com a navegadora, uma de suas mãos segurou forte o cabelo da garota, ambos não desviavam os olhares.

- Me garante que é só preocupação que você sente por mim?

- Garanto.

- Mentirosa.

Ela ergueu vagarosamente as mãos até a nuca do espadachim dizendo em voz baixa:

- No fundo eu realmente te odeio, me preocupo com você, sinto a sua falta entre milhões de coisas.

- Não brinque comigo, acredite eu não estou me isolando de ninguém, posso estar diferente mas meus objetivos é o mesmo aqui.

- Um dia você vai me contar tudo que passa em sua mente.

Nami aproximou os lábios do rosto de Roronoa, suas narinas exalavam o doce aroma proveniente do moreno, ele sorriu com a declaração da garota.

- No momento você não pode saber, mas sim sentir.

Zoro a puxou contra seu corpo, os lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente, um beijo sedento tomou inicio, suas bocas deslizavam sobre a pele arrepiada, ambos não entendiam como a situação chegou nesse ponto, mas de uma coisa eles tinham certeza de que era muito prazeroso, as mãos dos espadachim deslizavam pela silhueta da navegadora numa dança envolvente, o contato só foi quebrado pela falta de ar, um ofegava ao ouvido do outro.

- Nami... vou voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo.

Ele separou-se dela indo em direção da cozinha, ela o olhava constrangida, como se tivesse ficado no vago.

- Mas...

- Amanha quando você vir aperfeiçoar a sua climactatc, estarei aqui.

- Zoro.

Ela sorriu satisfeita o vendo deixar o convés, pegou sua arma que estava no chão, separando em três as colocando sobre uma faixa de couro que ficava presa em sua coxa, silenciosamente partiu para o dormitório feminino, Robin parecia estar dormindo levemente, Nami deitou na cama e não pode evitar de um sorriso brotar em seus lábios, até que enfim poderia ficar mais próxima do seu "destruidor e salvador", Zoro não muito diferente poderia dormir em paz aquela noite, sem se preocupar em ser odiado ou amado, encontros secretos começaram a ser mais divertidos do que eles esperavam.


End file.
